


crush

by taichikawanishii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kawanishi Is My Ideal Best Friend, M/M, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Shirabu probably kins Atsushi Nakajima with his fuckin hair, Sugawara is Semi's cousin in this au, There's A Tag For That, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichikawanishii/pseuds/taichikawanishii
Summary: kenjirō shirabu was never really popular. he just blended in with the crowd. he wasn't really talented with anything. well, he was good with one thing; volleyball. he played as the setter back in middle and high school. through out his high school years, a particular boy caught his eyes; eita semi, whom was a year above him. after he graduated, he thought he would never see him again.boy, was he wrong.(THIS WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED ON WATTPAD BUT I MADE AN AO3 ACCOUNT SO HEYY
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 16





	crush

**Author's Note:**

> hey shawties wassup currently having a semishira brain rot rn lol
> 
> i made this into a one shot dont be made 😟🙏

"oi, shirabu!" the coach yelled. "stop slackin' off!"

"yes sir." he replied. i'm not even slacking off though. he was exhausted. practice was taking a toll on him. as practice ended, he flopped onto the gym floor with a 'thud'. 

"you okay?" he heard someone say. he sat up to see an ash blonde guy with hazel eyes, (ik this is incorrect but it sounds better don't @ me) who looked to be in his second year. he was gorgeous. "uh, y-yeah.." kenjirō answered. the ash blonde handed him a water bottle. "i'm eita semi, im a second year in class xx" the ash blonde- or eita, introduced himself. "i-i'm... kenjirō shirabu.." he responded as eita held out his hand to help him up. "nice to meet you, shirabu!"

[present day]

beep, beep, beep-- the sound of shirabu's alarm went off as he smashed the snooze button. he rolled out of bed and hit the floor, causing a loud 'thud'. "you okay-?" his roommate, taichi kawanishi, came in to check on him. "yeah, just fine asshat," he spat. "it hasn't even been five minutes and your already being a salty bitch, huh?" he joked. kenjirō grumbled. it was another dreadful day of uni.

he was majoring in nursing (i forgot what its called shit-) while his roommate was majoring in simple education. he forced himself up and threw on some clothes and grabbed his stuff. both of then unfortunately had morning classes. 'fuck, why did we choose seven a.m. classes again?' he mentally facepalmed. "oi, shirabitch, hurry up or we're gonna be late," kawanishi yelled. "coming, asshole!"

he was rushing down the hallway towards his first class, when suddenly-- he collided into another person.

"ouch-- goddammit..." a new voice said. there were papers and books everywhere. "oh-- i'm sorry-- here let me-" he stopped abruptly. he stared at the guy in front of him. "shirabu?" the boy said. he was suprised. "no way, semi?" he said. it was him-- he has the same ash blonde hair and hazel eyes as back in high school. eita reached out and hugged shirabu-- which for some reason, made his face heat up.

"it's good to see you! how ironic that we go to the same university, huh?" eita chuckled. "y-yeah, sure is," he replied. eita started picked up some of shirabu's items, and handed them to him. "well, i got to go. see you around, 'kay?" and like that, he was gone.

"yeah..." shirabu mumbled under his breath. as he stood up, he noticed a post-it note stuck to the stack. he picked it up to read it. 'here's my number; (xxx) - xxx - xxxx'

\---

[timeskip to the class thing right before lunch break or whatever it's called idk]

the teacher blabbered on, but kenjirō wasn't listening. he had his mind on other things. like totally not semi eita. and how attractive he looked. wait no- what was he thinking? they didn't even talk that much in highschool. the only time he can remember them having a full on interaction was that time.

[flashback]

kenjirō was pinned up against the wall by him. semi eita himself had both of his arms on either side of him. he moved his head closer to kenjirō's and closed the gap between them. he would never admit it, but he actually enjoyed that. this wasn't even the only time this had happened.

[end of flashback]

the bell rang, shocking kenjirō a bit. he quickly gathered his things together and hurried to lunch.

"soooo, who was this mystery guy you ran into in the halls?" kawanishi remarked. "it was some ash blonde, i think his name is eita" a blonde girl who sat with us, named hitoka yachi, said. "shut the fuck up both of you" he replied. "aww kenjirō's mad-" kawanishi was cut off by kenjirō slapping his arm. "ow, okay fine" he said.

kenjirō pulled out his phone and decided to text semi. he punched in his number. 

[ unknown number ] : hey, is this semi eita?

[ xxx - xxx - xxxx ] : yup. are you shirabu?

[ unknown number ] : unfortunately.

[ xxx - xxx - xxxx ] : pffft, someone's pissy.

[ unknown number ] : yknow, your block button looks so good rn

[ xxx - xxx - xxxx ] : okAy im sorry

[ xxx - xxx - xxxx ] : anyways, i was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee with me after class?

kenjirō froze. yachi and kawanishi were peeking over his shoulder, teasing him. "can you guys hush it?" he said. "ouch" yachi said. "you should take up on his offer. you clearly are showing interest in him, after all." she said. maybe she's right.

[ unknown number ] : sure.  
✔️ seen, 12:34 p.m.

[ p.o.v. swap to eita ]

"sooo, what'd he say?" satori tendō said from over his should while fighting for the remote with konoha. "he said sure" eita replied. "awww does eita have a cruuusshhh?" konoha said. "hush up" was all he could reply with.

[ xxx - xxx - xxxx ] : meet me by the benches by the 3rd year dorms.  
✔️ seen, 12:39 p.m.

\---

kenjirō sat down on the benches near the 3rd year dorms, just like eita had told him to. while he waited, he pulled out his phone to scroll through instagram.

[*switches pov's cutely*]

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU ASKED SOMEONE OUT?" sugawara kōshi, eita's cousin, yelled from the kitchen in their shared dorm. "FOR THE LAST TIME, ITS NOT A FUCKING DATE" he yelled back, his face tinted pink. "AWWW WAIT YOUR BLUSHING!" he teased (why is this me and my cousin in a nutshell). "IM SO GETTING YOU READY" suga had a mischievous smirk on his face. "oh dear god.." eita sighed in defeat. 

[aand back to the fuckin atsushi nakajima kinnie]

kenjirō closed out his phone and checked the time. 2:54 p.m. eita should be here soon. he stared off into space, when suddenly he heard someone coming. 

"hey! sorry if i was late" eita laughed a bit. kenjirō couldn't help but blush a bit. "shall we get going?" he asked. "uh huh, sure." was all eita got for a response. 

[not me switching pov's again nope]

"sshhhhh, be quiet!" sugawara hushed the other two. he followed eita and kenjirō to the coffee shop for reasons (because he was bored really). he didn't wanna go alone, so of course he invited his boyfriend, tōru oikawa, and oikawa decided to invite his best friend, satori tendō. "calm down, suga-chan, its not as if we'll be caught" tōru leaned back in his chair. "yeahhh, loosen up!" satori added. 

they looked over at eita and kenjirō, who were chatting about who knows what. "he totally has a crush on him" tōru said, glaring at eita. "you think it isn't obvious?" suga retorted. 

[pov switch number idfk]

"so, how have you been?" eita asked, taking a sip of his cup. "okay, just a bit stressed over classwork and such" kenjirō answered. he did particularly fine, but for some reason work had been harder (mood shirabu, mood). "if you ever need it, i could tutor you" the ash blonde suggested. 'doesn't seem like too bad of an idea' he thought. "id like that. are you free this saturday?" kenjirō sat back a bit. "yeah, you can come over to my dorm" he answered. "then it's settled."


End file.
